


Jake's loneliness

by Xandia (milochispa)



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Andy is missing, Felix and Sam are only mentioned, I barely thought about you, I'm Sorry, Jake dealing with his feeling for Andy, Jake's really in love, M/M, my english is messy, no, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milochispa/pseuds/Xandia
Summary: Okay so sorry again for my anglish, this is short and kinda rushed because I have a test tomorrow and I should be sleeping/studying but I really wanted to write a little from Jake's perspective
Relationships: Andy Lau/Jake Riles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Jake's loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sorry again for my anglish, this is short and kinda rushed because I have a test tomorrow and I should be sleeping/studying but I really wanted to write a little from Jake's perspective

Jake didn’t really like Andy, that was what he had been telling himself all this time. That Andy was just a nerd who he used to laugh at and then they ended up together in this crazy world where they only had each other and the had to become friends. But that was it. He convinced himself that he only liked to listen to Andy because sometimes all that science stuff – even though he didn’t understand a bit of it – was interesting, and not because he loved the lights on the boy’s eyes when he was passionate about something, or how his voice made him feel less alone. He also convinced himself that he liked when Andy would move in his sleep and roll over to him just because he was warm and it was cold outside and not because the feeling of his heartbeat made Jake feel calm and was the only thing that could help him sleep.

Jake was trying so hard to fight against the truth. But then Andy disappeared, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He loved Andy. It was the feeling of loneliness that made him finally understand. They were finally at home but Andy wasn’t there and that made him miserable. He felt so angry, at Andy for being stupid enough to make that crazy spell, at Felix for not knowing how to bring him back. But mostly he was angry at himself. He was mad that he didn’t want to acknowledge his feelings sooner and now it could be too late, he may not see Andy again, he might not be able to ever told him about it. He felt like an idiot.

He spent every day with Sam and Felix trying to get Andy back and every night imagining what he would tell him then, running a thousand dialogues through his mind, every possibility. He knew that Andy liked Ellen but sometimes, when it was too late to think straight, he allowed himself to fantasize about holding Andy in his arms, taking his hand, kissing him. It came to a point that he could even feel Andy. His mind would get all entangled with memories and fantasies of him, sometimes talking, sometimes smiling at him, sometimes just lying next to him, taking his hand, with his head on Jake’s chest. But when Jake would open his eyes or reached out to touch him, Andy wasn’t there, and it let him feeling empty again.

Those days without him were the worst thing Jake had experienced. So when he saw Andy running towards them from the other side of the portal his heart melted and jumped and he could almost not believe it.

“Did you miss me?”

“No, I barely thought about you.” 

He hugged Andy close to him, so relieved to have him back, to feel him close for real this time. He could not spend another moment without telling the truth. “I love you.”

Andy was still smiling when Jake let him go.


End file.
